


this time everyone has the best intentions

by nereid



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about their lives is utterly ridiculous.</p>
<p>(Ridiculous thing #1: Babs keeps a list in her head of how ridiculous their lives are; updates it meticulously.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this time everyone has the best intentions

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: blow out the candles on your cake/it's another year due with the same mistakes

#1

Everything about their lives is utterly ridiculous.

(Ridiculous thing #1: Babs keeps a list in her head of how ridiculous their lives are; updates it meticulously.)

 

#2

They're Bats. Bats who have freedom to move (on the nights they don't wear masks or fight the good fight or pretend they're as brave as lions even when they're not) and they have vehicles to use and still she rarely gets more than a peek at him during a single week and almost never more than a few minutes at a time.

#2.a

She's not completely sure she'd want to see more of him, even if it was an option. She thinks sometimes maybe this is the only reason why this works, because he's just a distant voice over the telephone saying Babs, please that she can say no to, time and time again.

_Babs, please_ \--

_Dick, no, you know I can't._

(This is seventy-six percent of all their verbal communication right there. Well, she's improvising, she isn't sure it's really seventy-six percent, but she could do the math if she wanted to, she's smart and has an eidetic memory and all that. She could, if she wanted to, that's what matters.)

#2.b

(She'll hang up, move on, kick someone and throw her batarang into someone else. Time'll pass for him and for her after she's hung up, time and time again. And he'll still call.)

 

#3

She remembers the last time they spent more than three and a half minutes together. Her roomate was away somewhere and she was alone and he came through the window, which isn't ridiculous at all, one of the rare things that're not. Though it's probably ridiculous that this is something she doesn't think of as ridiculous, so, oh well, another point for the world then.

But be it ridiculous or not, the coming through the window thing, she means, what's not ridiculous is this: the bruises on Dick's face and the way he's leaning against the wall, trying to look all casual and cocky, but failing because she knows this is how he stands when his lower back hurts and when it hurts so much that if he was anyone else he wouldn't be able to stand.

_Hey Babs_ , he greets, even attempts to smile. She thinks about slapping him, such a ridiculous silly boy, coming here to see her when he should probably be lying down and having someone examine his back.

_Idiot._

He smiles when she says this, like she's joking.

_I thought you'd be happy to see me_ , he continues.

She sees then, the smile plastered on his face, and something decidedly different from happiness in his eyes. Something serious and something she doesn't want to see, and the same thing she sees in the mirror sometimes.

Alright then.

#3.a

She will do this for him, ridiculous as it may be. She'll smile for him and play nurse for him and won't talk about his eyes that are perpetually stuck halfway between life and death.

She does it, because she would want him to do the same.  
(Because he does the same for her already.)

#3.b

And consequences?

That's something for a different time, a different occasion.


End file.
